letter to my daughter, my princess of curls
by Roxa Cullen Hale
Summary: is the wedding day of Renesme, Edward is upset because I feel lost his princess. "I feel I'm losing," Dad, I will marry you and be together - the finger? -! finger! I love you daddy


see this is the first time I translate one of my stories, I would like to know if I stay well or there are many misspellings. I do not speak English, I speak Spanish. so it is very important for me to tell me how it turned out as it is for my English homework.

**letter to my daughter, my princess of curls**

It's the wedding day with Renesmee. And Edward is going to wonder what he can do is dedicate a song to his little princess curls

My daughter are very small, to know that the world is, however, in these lines platicare you the good, the bad because you will learn in the way of your years but do not be sad bad leads to good so learn from errors

You know the day your mother and I learned of your existence was the third happiest day of my life, first was your birth, followed by my wedding and then when we heard of you, I'm not going to lie, we were scared, we had only 17 years, but always love you. A bit of our love. My small. Not so small but well you see my heart, my little miracle, you were expecting full of emotion, your whole family, when we announce we were almost given a heart attack, but of emotion. You know, today is a difficult day for me, for me just yesterday I was tucking and giving your kiss goodnight.

Your first day at school, more desperate day for me, my baby was a big step in your life, you know I think it would be better not get in that primary, then that I knew there is depriving my baby. I remember 5 months ago, you advertised that you married. Almost killed the chu .. Jacob say. I do not want to imagine when you have children, now finally understand Charlie, when he got emotional at the wedding of your mother and mine, I remember being pretty in her beautiful tummy 4 months old. I know your Aunt Alice has been killing you with purchases. I still can not believe my baby is home, I remember when we went to the park or an ice cream, and when you were sick children who said they were disgusting, you know rather than continued to think that, but I always knew that sooner or later this Day but preferred it was too late, when you had your first boyfriend, your uncles, cousins and even grandparents and I will continue all night, if, as super-spies, but too bad I must say as we found out and your mother sent me the sofa for a month, and I say I was much better than your uncles and grandparents fared worse, you know how annoying are Esme and Rene, and did you imagine Alice and Rosalie. You know, you always told me that serious nun to live with me or you were going to marry with me

Flash Back

Papi? - A beautiful girl said auburn hair

"Tell Ness - answered the young man 20 years her little 3 year old daughter.

"I'll always be with you! I'll be a nun! As Professor Angela, and I will live with you.

- Using those skirts ugly? - I ask with a smile

-Emmm not!, Maybe I'll marry you! Mummy does not really bother Daddy? - Ask the little girl

"No, not bother him.

End flashback

Jacob can say that I steal the bride, as his father attempted to rob your mother, only this time the Black won the battle, it hurts to let you go, but I have to do. Today you get married, have a new life, I hope you will forgive me if you ever neglected, always try not to, I love you my princess, and it hurts me that you would not be my princess, you will not be all mine, you'll be in the, you know, I saw your video today birthdays of 6 years.

Flash Back

Ness Birthday 6 years

- What happens Ress? Why not play with the children? - The young doctor asked her daughter 6 years now.

- They are ugly and disgusting, Daddy the only man I want in my life is you, and my grandparents and uncles and if they have a son, but no one else!

"I hope you say that at age 16 - he answered his father

"Always Daddy, is a promise - the girl cry

- Finger?

- Piggy! - Said the child while making the oath of finger.

End Flash Back

I love you my dear, never forget, hopefully not forget that old doctor (though it has 37) not so old eh! I love you my princess, the most important thing you have your mother and me. Goodbye my little princess of laughters.

- Edward? It is time, "said the sweet voice of his wife.

"I know it hurts me that you no longer be my girl - she moaned, - I feel that I'm losing,

None of marriage Cullen had noticed the presence of Renesmee Cullen, but this quickly turned to the bathroom.

Edward on the shoulder of his wife for 5 minutes and decided to go up, but not before touched up so they do not see that she had cried.

"You look beautiful. - Whisper to see his daughter dressed in her white dress

"Thanks," whispered the girl.

- Are you ready?

"Always - Edward smiled sadly as he took his arm to his daughter and started down the stairs

-NESS

- Yeah?

"I got a card in your suitcase, it would like to read it to get to your honeymoon.

"Of course father. As promised I will read it soon arrives.

"Daddy, remember, always be your little princess," said the girl as they entered the hall to a pair of music.

-Take care, the most important thing I have in this life - Edward told Jacob Jr. By giving his daughter hurt her and I swear to myself I castro - said to put the hand of his daughter's arm Jacob .

'I swear, Edward smiled and kissed the forehead of his daughter - I love you my princess of curls.

- AND EDWARD! Let it go. OR AT LEAST SECUESTREMOSLA And ALEJEMOSLA OF BLACK - obviously cry Emmett Swan, earning a beating from Rosalie. Edward smiled at her little girl last time and went to his wife.

Jacob Black Renesmee Cullen vows to love and respect in poverty and wealth, in sickness and in health until death do you part? - Ask the priest.

"I accept.

Renesmee Cullen and Jacob Black agrees to respect and loving husband in sickness and in health, wealth and poverty, till death do you part?

"I accept

"I pronounce you husband and wife may kiss the bride - the priest announced Ladies and Gentlemen I present Lord and Lady Black Cullen,

Edward smiled and saw the woman who had become his daughter, his princess curls gave way to a beautiful queen of curls. If a queen.

....

Renesmee was in the bathroom of the house of Grandma Renee, was in Rome, Italy, spending their wedding night. Well the second because the first was spent in an airplane. I was looking to wear when he came upon a letter. His father.

He read it like 3 times and had tears in his eyes. - Ness does something happen? - Ask your husband worried.

-No. Just read the letter from my father and is very beautiful.

-ok, I wait in the pool, "said her husband with a beautiful smile.

"Sure.

"Remember I'll always be your princess potato curls, and your daughter, no matter what she whispered to herself and turned towards the pool where her husband was waiting.

... Across the world ...

"Always be my princess of curly-whisper Edward, before he felt the arms of his beautiful wife, having no idea that almost said the same sentence while his daughter,


End file.
